


Love Wins

by floralcriss



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralcriss/pseuds/floralcriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On June 26th, 2015. Same-sex marriage was announced legal nation-wide in the USA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Wins

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GUYS DO NOT KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM SO I HAD TO WRITE ABOUT MY BABIES
> 
>  
> 
> i'm floralcriss on tumblr

Connor woke up to a gasp and a kick to his shin. He opened his eyes to see Oliver sitting next to him, hunched over his laptop. 

Oliver had looked so  _passive_ this way, eyes wide and staring at the screen. Fingers just hovering over his keyboard. 

"Good morning." Connor had greeted, sitting up and trying to get a glance at the screen, moving his head lower. 

"Samesexmarriageislegalnationwide." Oliver quickly said, as tears began forming in his eyes. 

"What?" Connor had asked, not really catching what Oliver had said.

"We can get married wherever we want." 

Connor paused, Oliver's face was now turned to Connor as a single tear drop came out his eye.

"Are you serious?" Connor's voice cracked. 

"It's been confirmed,  _its real."_

Connor had almost no reaction.

If this had happened 5 months ago, he wouldn't care. Connor Walsh wasn't going to going to  _settled down_ any soon. But now, Connor was with a man he could have a future with. Connor was with a man he could have kids with. Connor was with a man he trusts. 

Hopefully Oliver felt the same. 

Before Connor realized what was happened, faint lips pressed on his face. 

"Love wins." He had heard Oliver whisper. 

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](http://floralcriss.tumblr.com/post/122510166704/love-wins)


End file.
